List of Needs
by IdratherbeinBritain
Summary: "I'm a woman, and I have needs." "Make a list, and I'll get whatever you need." Holly decides she needs Danny.


"I'm a woman, and I have needs."

"Make a list, and I'll get whatever you need."

She considered him, lips pursed. Holly bit her lip, a habit he'd come to realize as being nervous. Her brown eyes were questioning, as if thinking beyond what Danny thought most days.

Holly moved slowly forward, teeth still on her bottom lip, raising her eyes up from his chest to him. He felt a serious attraction to her, arms sliding around her waist. She was gorgeous, honey brown eyes, and caramel brown skin always glowing.

Her arm moved to his bicep, standing up in her flats, lips opening prettily. She was hesitating now, eyes bolder than the trembling of her lips. Danny wanted to know why the hell she'd pressed close to him; though he knew very well what she was doing right now.

"I need…you," she whispered, almost to quiet for him to hear.

Needed him. That was cute. How? Just little kisses, caresses? Or did she want more? He certainly did.

Holly hung around the rink too much, her brother having to chase her out of the locker room. Not that the guys were afraid to strip down and lure her in with a few casual flexes, which is what he did on occasion. On that note; he looked briskly around the locker room. No one here.

She wasn't shy; Holly had gone on that rant about her wants, and such. Danny had let her talk, focusing on her breasts, shown perfectly through the white shirt he'd gotten wet. That had sparked it all.

And now she was saying she needed him, which only made him think more. Holly was gorgeous, and an ex-college hockey girl. Hamilton college, at that. She certainly was fairly sharp witted, having comebacks for the guys if they came on to hard, and her brother would punch them anyways. Sometimes, she wasn't the best of company, considering the fact she had a serious problem with her cynicism and sarcasm levels.

But she was still hot.

"What do you need?" Danny asked, voice low, the 5'8 woman smiling slightly.

"If I told you, I think you'd be slightly disgusted."

"Try me."

She laughed, shaking her curly head. "No!"

Danny kissed her lightly, hands creeping down to her ass, inserting them in the pockets of her shorts. Holly smiled at him, shifting even closer arms sliding around his neck, lips looking further inviting after he'd felt them.

"Okay, let's try this," she whispered, dragging her hand lightly through his hair.

He shivered slightly, his scalp tingling at her nails. Holly giggled slightly at his movements, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. She leaned even further up on her tip toes, barely reaching her

"I need you to fuck me," she mumbled, lips moving against his ear. "You'd better start your list, Wheeler, because I have a long, long list of needs"

She pushed him down on the fold out seat, straddling him. Her hands slid over his chest, resting on his abs as she leaned forward , resting her lips on his as she spoke.

"Starting with that shirt. I'm going to need you to take it off."

Danny complied, tossing it on the ground. She smiled happily, hands tweaking his nipples. His eye brows raised a fraction, a zing of pleasure traveling to his already growing erection. Holly rocked slightly against this, the twinkle in her eye growing. And so was her confidence.

She dipped into kiss him, lips firmly pressed against his. As she drew back, he bit into her bottom lip. Holly gave an astonished sigh at this, kissing him again with a rapturous moan.

"Holly," he got out, voice breathier than he wanted. "That shirt needs to go."

"Oh, this? This thing you got wet?" she queried, voice containing a certain bite to it. "But, fine."

She slid it off, exposing a toned stomach. Hockey girls. Hell yes.

Holly shifted on top of him, stomach muscles flexing, making him groan with the applied pressure to his erection. Fuck, she really was a turn on. That's why the guys talked about her as much as any girl.

Danny set his hands on her hips, sliding his arms around her back, grappling with her bra strap as she kissed along his neck. Her lips really were perfect, especially dragging along his collar bone like that, with exceeding care. Eventually, with his continuing ineptitude, she reached back, unclasping it with a flourish.

"You're stupid," she whispered, arms back around his neck. "But I like stupid."

Danny didn't particularly like being called stupid, but her breasts were incredibly distracting. His large hand caught one, cupping it in his hands, thumb sliding over her nipple. She let her head fall back slightly, then tipped in, resting her forehead to his, brown eyes on the large bulge in his pants.

Her body rocked slowly on his, and Danny sucked in a breath. Her thighs; the way the muscles was defined, like she was working to do this. Working her pretty ass off.

His other hand slid down to grab her ass as his thumb and finger rolled her nipple into a peak. And to her little sighs and moans, she was loving this as much as he was. The hand on her ass drew back, only to come down with a locker echoing smack.

"Add that to the list," she whispered, "a lot of that."

Danny grinned up at her, only slightly, of course. He was 6'5.

His hips rocked to hers, listening to her hum in appreciation, eyes bright as they opened to him. Holly stepped back, sliding out of her shorts, standing in front of him, fully confident with her body. And she fucking should be; it was killer.

"Those jeans need to join those on the floor," She sniffed, tossing her curls over her shoulder, undoing the slight clasp holding the full power of them back. "Hop to it, Hockey boy."

Some sprung into her flawless face, the strong, oval face almost obscured. Danny laughed at this, seeing a bright flush set into her softly curving cheeks. He noticed, only barely by the dimmed lights, that her whole body was doing the same. She was fairly warm on her own, but she must be burning now.

"I'm sorry, I'm just never really…I love your hair, I really do," he tried, coaxing her into his arms.

Oh she was warmer than usual.

"And to think, I was going to do something special for you," she snapped, looking over at their pants on the floor, away from him very pointedly.

Her hand had snaked down to his boxers, finger sliding teasingly along his length. Ah damn, couldn't he keep his mouth shut. And she'd fucking given him a boner ;that was straining almost painfully against the now less than comfortable cotton with that touch. Holly's eyes flickered down to it, smile creeping across her face, thumbs hooking in her underwear.

"You need to feel how fucking wet I am right now, Wheeler," she said lightly, a growl hinting in her voice as the lacy black underwear falling next to the matching bra.

"That's on my list too," he murmured, pushing her against the cold wall.

She shook for a second, eyes closing, face distorting. Then her eyes locked back onto his, an almost frightening wave of desire rolling onto him. No, not frightening. Just his desire to drown in those brown pools.

His hands quickly coaxed a leg over his hip, and his fingers slid over her clit, flicking it teasingly. Danny's name dropped from her lip, a cuss word quickly following as he repeated this action.

"I don't you need you to damn tease me," she snarled, glaring at him.

"I honestly don't give a shit right now," he growled back.

Her eyes narrowed, then her pupils blew out, almost making the brown unidentifiable as his index finger slid inside of her. Holly's nails dug into his shoulders, and she wriggled her hips closer to his finger, body fully presented to him now. She wasn't glaring at him anymore; in fact her eyes were wide with need.

He dropped his eyes to his hand, barely able to stop him self from coming as her walls visibly gripped his finger; from this vantage. Eagerly, not really caring as she whined, he slid his middle finger inside of her, feeling her walls clamp down around them.

Holly groaned, the leg she'd planted on the ground trembling. Her warm breath was exploding against his back, his upper head tucked into her neck. Danny loved what he was doing to this usually stable girl, loving those nails on his back, the dirtiest words coming from her lips. They were mostly half formed, but their message was clear; faster, harder, and damn it, Danny, you'd better fuck me as fucking good as this feels. Or she'd kill him, but that was barely eked out as he curled his fingers inside her.

"Goddamnit- don't you dare stop," she cried when he teasingly slowed down.

Her nails scrabbled at his back, leg shockingly violently now. He could feel her around him, walls literally flexing around his fingers rapidly, chest heaving, whole body seemingly on tenterhooks. Danny carefully laid his thumb on her clit, and moved it slightly.

With a loud FUCK she almost collapsed to the floor, his hand becoming further the more wet from her. Danny himself was almost panting as much as she was, her breasts moving gorgeously with it. Holly's hand trailed over his abs, to his chin, tipping his head back, moving forward to nip at his throat, bringing her lips once again to his ear.

"Hockey players can go all night, you know that, right? I'm sure you've done it, right? So finish my list, with that big cock of yours," she murmured huskily, almost making him drool, his heart pounding in his chest. Her finger was sliding down his chest again, pushing down his underwear to finally, _finally, _freeing him. "I need you to fuck me hard. In as many positions as the night gives us time for."

Danny's fingers trembled against her thigh, and then tightened, his member hard on her inner thigh. That teasing finger slid along it again, making it jump. Holly bit her lip, releasing it.

Danny took her proffered condom, from a place he really didn't care to learn, and slid it on, thanking the Lord she had large size. He slid his still wet hand over the latex covering, other hand on her lower back, keeping her hips in a perfect position to slide into her.

Holly groaned his name, hand grabbing onto his ass, the other burying itself in the back of his hair. She kissed him, muffling a loud moan in his mouth. He wouldn't have minded to hear it right now, as he started a slow, pace, giving her time to adjust.

"Oh, God, Danny!" she cried, hand removing itself from it's place on his a butt, sliding in the sweat sheen on his back. "This is what I fucking needed! Yes! You fucking-"

She ended her sentence with a long moan, hands moving to his biceps, as Danny let them slide slowly to the floor, her legs moving more securely around his waist. Her back arched, head pressing into the cushioned bottom of the wall.

"You're fucking good," he groaned, pressing his sweaty brow to hers.

Holly moaned in answer, hips meeting his, melding together with increasing intensity. He could feel his own orgasm coming, pushing harder into her, picking up his speed in an instant. He was definitely able to now, Holly wetter than fuck, almost embarrassingly wet noises emanating from their coupling; if he hadn't been so damn turned on by the woman under him.

Also, her moans, and his groans were cloying the air, almost. It was impossible to really form a sentence, with his blood pounding through him. Just her name, that was all he could push out, fingers almost digging into her hips. She'd bruise in the morning, he knew she would. But he would also have scratches, that was sure.

"Don't stop, Danny. Make me come," she commanded between rapid intakes of breaths. "Please, please, I need-"

Danny grabbed her face, kissing her hard, tongue tangling with hers. She moaned into his mouth, hips smashing against his, matching his almost frenzied rhythm. He could feel her trembling body, their movements absolutely desperate in both their search for release.

He pulled back, just as she climaxed, eyes rolling back in her head, screaming. Danny heard his name fall from her lips repeatedly, like a mantra, as he came shouting her name, finally able to form curses. She fucking felt so good, her body clenching tight around him-just; FUCK!

Danny pulled out, groaning as he slid the condom from him. Jesus, he thought as he let the filled condom fall into the trash. Where was he supposed to find another condom?

"There's a hell of a lot more in my clutch," she answered, exhausted, sighing softly, looking as sated, as if she'd just eaten a huge buffet.

He reached over quickly to grab her clutch, turning his attention the woman in front of him. Danny slid the pieces of hair out of her forehead, jerking his jersey down from the hanger. She looked gratefully at him, sliding on his jersey, the sleeves utterly covering her hands.

Laughing lightly, he pulled her into his arms, boxers simultaneously being pulled jerkily back on. Holly looked at him, lips pursed, to which Danny shrugged.

"When I get enough energy back…."

"You wanted this," he sang.

"You. I wanted to tease you though…"

"We have the whole damn night."

"Should I start a new list then?" she asked with a grin.

"Fuck yes. I'll need a lot from you too."


End file.
